


Keep Striding On

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Keep Striding On

Dave was on the roof, holding his katana for the first time since the accident. Bro's words _still_ haunted him. He dropped the katana, like it **burned** him, it was like a cursed blade. It had been passed down to him by all the other Striders', leading to someone's death, now _Bro_. He slept peacefully, if only for a short while, before a dream just short of a nightmare set in. He soon came back inside, putting the katana back on the wall where it belonged, drifting off into sleep on his bed, his worse decision of the night. Being as drained as he was from _crying_ like that, he slept through the night, or most of it. That night, he almost _**died**_ from that dream. In the dream, it was reverse situations. Dirk's sword had slipped instead of his. Blood started to form on his chest as he slept. He gasped and screamed for John. If he didnt wake up soon, he and his dream self would die.

John wondered why Dave was awake, at what he guessed around 3 or so in the morning and looked around for him. He gasped for air, fuck he needed to wake up now; or he'd **die**. More blood pooled on Daves' chest. John stumbles into Dave's room hearing the gasp, and against what he may have been told, he tries to shake him awake. " _Dave_!" It wouldve taken every strength John had to wake him, or Dave would die. " **DAVE**!" He shouts and keeps shaking him, getting pretty aggressive with it.

Dave soon sat up, gasping and coughing violently, John backed away to give him room to breathe. He let out a shaky breath, terrified as fuck. He.. he almost.. John slowly reached out for him, seeing him so shaken. "H-hey.." His chest had stopped bleeding, but left a wound. Fuck.... he was fucking _shocked_. "Don't even try to tell me your okay. You're _**not**_." John said sternly, crawled up on the bed and hugged Dave tight. This was literally the second most shocking day in his life. "I.. I'm n.. _never_ s..sleeping a..again..." Dave said, in shaky breaths. John nodded a little, not able to find the voice to argue with him. That also meant he'd never see bro again. All those comforting dreams, gone.

"I...I almost...." Dave broke down in tears. "You almost?" He repeats, tilting his head. "I almost fucking _died_." "Died?" John stared at him. "What do you **_mean_** you almost died?" "You **CAN** die if your dream self dies, John. And I was almost fucking killed... Because I was in Bro's position during the... _accident_." "B-but you're ok now.." John held Dave's face in his hands, a hand moving up to brush his hair a bit before scooting closer to him. "You're **_okay_**.. and you're _alive_." Dave was shaking fucking badly. He looked up into Johns sky blue eyes, his eyes full of fear. Fear of never seeing John again. Fear of dying. "You'll be okay, I _promise_." John looked to Dave, well to his glasses, and his own expression was one if fear. Fear of not being able to help, of nearly losing him. "I pray that's true..." Dave rested his head on Johns' shoulder, tears flowing down his cheeks. "It _is_." John said quietly and leaned back into him.

He smiled a bit, wrapping arms around Dave. Dave wrapped his arms around Johns' waist. "You'll be okay. You've made it this far, right?" John asks him. Dave nods weakly. "Then I think you can make it a _little_ further." He smiled just a little. He smiled slightly. "You're Dave Strider. I think you can make it further than this." He smiled a bit more.


End file.
